Taveeze
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Rare artifact finder, time traveler, business man is what is Draco Malfoy. Draco has traveled back to Ancient India to bring back an ancient magical item from the past, but time is a fickle mistress. With him Ministry's Department of Secrets employee Hermione Granger. What happens when they are trapped? (Full Summery Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**_Taveeze_**

Rare artifact finder, time traveler, business man, crazy rich, bored playboy, cynical about love, generous lover…. These are the tags of Draco Malfoy who has made his fortune in hunting down and bringing back ancient magical items from the past. Items so powerful that sometimes when they are displeased they can curse the person in possession….

Draco has travelled back to Ancient India to retrieve one such item, with him Ministry's Department of Secrets employee Hermione Granger, to test the authenticity and if too powerful to confiscate it . But what happens when the talisman they are after does not want to be moved and when Draco and Hermione find it puts a curse on them forcing them to remain in Ancient India? How will they find their way back? Cover the language barrier? Be able to survive in a world a thousand years past? Moreover will they be able to get over their petty rivalry?

* * *

Draco X Hermione

Settings: India: Ancient, London : Modern.

Genres: Adventure, Romance.

Warnings: Mild Violence, Lemons for future chapters, Mild Profanity

Themes: Pregnancy, Adventure, AU

* * *

_WOOOHOOO Yeah baby! I was dying to write a story about my country and this plot just jumped into my head and I was like 'Bitch let's do this shit!' _

**_Anyway tell me what you think? _**

**_B.T. dubs: Taveeze means talisman in Urdu. _**


	2. Chapter : The Pirate

_**Taveez **_

"The Amulet of the Nag or the Talisman of Shiva." Said Blaise dropping an old book with palm leaf pages near Draco's feet on his desk. "It's right here in the Veda's, so rest assured it's not a whisper or a lie, it exists and it's powerful as fuck as well."

Draco looked up at his best friend with a skeptical raise of his eyebrow, "You're sure you haven't translated the book wrong? It really exists?"

"It not only exists but it also happens to be one of the most powerful artifacts in the world, right up there next to Neptune's Trident and Athena's Bow, much more powerful than Slytherin's ring or even Gryffindor's sword. Bloody worth going back in time for I say." Blaise said helping himself to a measure of the fine Ogden's brandy Draco kept in his office.

"Come on… it can't just be time travel. If it's as powerful as you say it is, it's bound to be volatile. There must be a catch to getting it." Draco said picking up the glass of liquor Blaise handed him.

"There is a catch, a curse to be more precise." Blaise said tugging the ancient text closer to him.

"A curse." Draco snorted, "I deal with curses every time I go to retrieve an item, what is so special about this curse?"

"It's going to take me sometime to decipher it. But till the time I do, you can't go. Don't you have a lot of jobs lined up anyway?" Blaise said.

"Egypt next week for the Pharaohs Vase 3 B.C, Briton 18 B.C for the Druids Cauldron, Italy 10 A.D for the Death Mask, Greece for Socrates Notebook 7 B.C and finally Japan and Laos for the 2 B.C and World War Two Dragon Emperors Kimonos." Draco said consulting his journal.

"You're packed tight… That's good it gives me time to see what this curse is about. Man the power we can get from this can change the course of history!" Blaise said his warm mocha eyes glinting with excitement.

"Yeah let's just hope they don't get confiscated like Moses's Staff and Lancelot and Circe's Wand…" Draco frowned.

"If only we didn't have to inform Granger of our every move…." Blaise let his voice trail of.

"Don't even think about it, she is one of the few people who have used the time-turner and not gone crazy and if I get a curse put on me or something, I need her to come and rescue me!"

"Yeah well whenever we get an awesome artifact she confiscates it!" Blaise huffed.

Draco just shrugged and got up summoning his long black cloak and lacing up his calf length boots.

"See you man, I have to go retrieve the Sword of Burnswick from a Pirate ship." He said to his friend.

"I was wondering why you're dressed like that." Blaise said looking at him, Draco was dressed in a white shirt and black breeches, his long hair was caught in a dark green ribbon at the base of his neck, and he looked ready to play his part as the marauding pirate. "Just a couple more glamour charms to make me appear Spanish." He grinned and anchored a leather whip with a specially engraved gold handle and his wand to his hip holster but not before casting some spells to turn his hair black and his skin olive. With his now darker skin his silvery eyes looked stunning, adding a little gold hoop to his ear he gave Blaise a devilish grin and said, "Wish me luck, so that I catch a poor damsel in distress before the night is out." He said winking and taking out the small sand time keeper he kept on a gold chain around his neck and giving it fifteen turns….

And just before he left he heard Blaise snort out, "You're disgusting…" and Draco left chuckling.

…..

Draco walked to the docks where he knew the _Esmeralda _ was moored tonight. He needed to get on it quick so that when the armada plundered a British supply ship tomorrow morning he would be able to retrieve the family heirloom of Burnswick as he had promised Lady Cecily.

The sword was an ostentations piece of work studded with diamonds from Africa and rubies from Burma and it would be hard to find. Something that expensive would be well hidden and guarded.

That's when he caught sight of her; the Esmeralda was a massive old ship with the most beautiful old sails in white and the traditional Greek blue paint to ward off evil spirits.

The captain: Neo Levakis better known as Black Beard. Later the world would come to know that Black beard was actually English but his birth and rearing had taken place in a tiny Greek town where his father …an English sailor who left his mother to raise a bastard child without so much as a penny to her name.

Draco climbed over the hull and walked across the deck to the captain's cabins where he could see the light on and knocked on the tough oak doors.

The door was opened by an old, slightly bent over sailor with a wooden leg that Draco could see he had lost during a battle, the shrapnel marks covered the wooden area and the skin around it.

"Ay lad, what you wan' 'ere?" he growled out

"I'm here to see Levakis about a job. My names Marco." He replied.

" 'er I reckon you let the boy in Tommy," Came a rough voice from behind, " 'e looks like a sturdy enough lad." And Tommy moved out of the way and let Draco in.

Three men sat around a rough table with tankards infront of them, drinking deeply from them. The youngest waved Draco forward, he had the lightest, coldest blue eyes Draco had ever seen and thick dark hair with a scrubby beard covering his face. Draco guessed this was Neo Levakis or Black Beard.

The older one, with a bald head and an eye missing asked him crude English, "This ain't a normal ship son. 'Tis a pirate ship, you certain you want to work 'ere?"

"Jonah leave the boy alone… Marco you said, I think Marco knows exactly what ship this is. Strong lad like you. I hope you don't mind blood terribly…" Came Black Beards whispery voice.

And like that Draco knew he was hired…

….

_**This is just a preview of what is to come, so do review and there will be many of Draco time traveling adventures shown in this story. I hope you'll enjoy, so do review! **_


End file.
